Say it with flowers (dilo con flores)
by Tea-and-Cherry-Blossoms
Summary: "-Quiero que me ayudes a decir 'Jódete' con flores" (TRADUCCIÓN)


(TRADUCCIÓN)

Hola de nuevo! Esta vez vengo con una traducción de un hermoso one-shot, la verdad es que la tenía lista hace mucho pero la autora nunca me contestó T_T obviamente les dejaré el link original y los créditos a la autora correspondiente. Solo que no pude seguir aguantando porque cada vez que leo este fanfic me encanta aún más, y espero que a ustedes, que siguen leyendo sobre esta parejita les encante también. 3

Link original: s/12161748/1/Say-It-With-Flowers

Autora: u/8130967/AlfieJones

Artista de la portada: . ?id=2984416

* * *

Romance. Trabajando en una tienda de flores, naturalmente iba a ser parte del trabajo, y se había vuelto algo con lo que no solo Kiku solía lidiar, sino algo completamente imposible de evitar por más de un día. Era probablemente su parte favorita de su rutina de trabajo. Claro, adoraba cuidar de la variedad de flores y plantas del local, y nada le hacía sentir más satisfacción que ver su brote favorito crecer y florecer ante sus ojos, pero había algo completamente diferente en ayudar a un romántico empedernido a crear su propio y único arreglo de flores para ese alguien especial.

Frecuentemente, si realizaba un buen trabajo, hasta solía recibir una segunda visita de uno o los dos amantes hablando sobre lo hermoso que había sido ese instante, y Kiku terminaba con un cálido sentimiento en su estómago por el resto del día.

Estaba regando su cactus favorito cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, y Kiku le dio a su nuevo cliente una suave sonrisa y un "Buenos días" de saludo. El individuo, (un rubio y cejudo joven), caminó hacia el mostrador con una feroz mirada de determinación en sus ojos y una larga (y un poco furiosa) sonrisa en su rostro. Kiku había visto esa mirada en poca gente que ha entrado a la tienda, porque usualmente no es la expresión de alguien que está por comprar flores para algún evento importante, comúnmente una propuesta de matrimonio. El cliente llegó al mostrador y con gran ferocidad dejó un billete de cincuenta libras sobre el mostrador.

-Quiero que me ayudes a decir "jódete" con flores-

Hubo un momento de silencio, un pestañeo de confusión y Kiku no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar. ¿Tal vez escuchó mal?

-¿Perdón?

-Quiero decir "jódete"… pero de una forma pasiva-agresiva.- Claramente el cliente no se había dado cuenta que esa era una petición que Kiku jamás había escuchado en su vida. Siguió sonriendo:

-Me dijeron que tú sabes cómo transmitir cualquier tipo de mensaje en flores. ¿Podrás ayudarme?

-Yo…- Kiku vaciló, considerándolo. ¿En serio debería darse la reputación del florista al final de la calle que de buena gana ayudó a alguien a mandar tan vulgar mensaje? Sin embargo, no era su trabajo decirle a alguien que debería o no hacer con sus flores…

-Sí, puedo ayudarte.

La cara del cliente se iluminó inmediatamente, y su sonrisa se transformó en una de gratitud que reafirmó la decisión de Kiku.

-Muchas gracias por esto- dijo, entonces pareció darse cuenta y tuvo la cortesía de pedir disculpas: Lo lamento. Esta debe ser una extraña petición para ti. Entiendo si esto te hace sentir incómodo.

Kiku no pudo evitar reír un poco, aunque hizo lo mejor que pudo para ocultarlo.

-Es un poco inusual, tiene razón-

-Conozco a un hombre, ves, y él siempre consigue salirse con la suya para molestarme. La semana pasada me mandó una caja de chocolates que tenían picante y yo solo quiero devolverle el favor de una forma más sutil… Soy Arthur, por cierto.-

-Kiku.-

-¿Entonces cómo funciona esto? ¿Tienes algún bonsái que pueda podar con forma del dedo del medio?

Ahora eso sí lo hizo reír, y se sorprendió tanto que se ahogó con su propia respiración y empezó a toser de una forma extraña que trató de esconder con sus manos. Arthur rio también, contento con su reacción, todavía se reía cuando Kiku se recuperó y trató de forzar una cara seria.

-Eso podría funcionar, pero pienso que deberíamos ir por algo menos obvio. ¿No crees? Déjame ver…- Le hizo un gesto al rubio para que lo siguiera por la tienda.

-¿Ve estos geranios*? Se usan para representar la estupidez. Y esta ulmaria, tal vez para inutilidad… claveles amarillos significan decepción así que eso debería ser bastante obvio y finalmente… ¡Lirios naranjos! Por odio.- Kiku levantó la mirada mientras recogía la última flor para observar la reacción de Arthur, pero se encontró con Arthur contemplándolo con una mirada que no pudo descifrar, se sonrojó ligeramente con el contacto visual, antes de devolver la mirada hacia las flores.

-Es perfecto, gracias- Arthur lo elogió mientras tomaba el ahora envuelto ramo de flores. -¿Cuánto quieres por él?

Kiku se detuvo, pensando y luego decidió:

-Puedes llevártelas gratis… nunca había tenido una orden tan extraña e hizo un cambio entre las ordenes de siempre. Solo espero que los significados no pasen desapercibidos, o sería un desperdicio.

-Es sofisticado- Arthur sonrió. – Probablemente las ha memorizado al igual que tú. Realmente aprecio que hayas hecho esto por mí, Kiku.-

-No es ningún problema.-

Los dos se dieron la mano, y luego observó como el rubio dejaba la tienda, ahora con su violento y sorprendentemente colorido ramo de flores, ambos intercambiaron un adiós con la mano mientras la puerta se cerraba. Kiku sonrió para sí, deseando poder ver la reacción que su creación provocaría.

Fiel a su deseo, al día siguiente Arthur volvió a la tienda con una sonrisa en su cara y una marca roja en un mejilla izquierda que le decía a Kiku que aquel hombre definitivamente entendió el significado de las flores a la perfección, y se sintió culpable por haber causado tal extrema reacción. Arthur, por el contrario se veía entusiasmado por todo el asunto y estuvo más de una hora contándole con sumo detalle lo que había sucedido y que tenía cero arrepentimiento porque la cachetada había valido la pena. Insistió en que ambos fueran por una taza de té como una forma de pagarle por su amabilidad, y Kiku fue más que feliz de agarrar su bufanda y cerrar la tienda por una hora.

Solo una semana después, Arthur volvió a la tienda de nuevo a pedir un ramo de flores para hacerle saber a alguien que estaba enamorándose de él.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado mucho! Por favor dejen sus reviews a la autora original (les dejaré el link de nuevo solo por si acaso xD) Si quieren que traduzca algún fanfic que ustedes leyeron pueden pedírmelo sin problema :D

Autora: u/8130967/AlfieJones

PD: Si encontraron algún problema (en la traducción o gramática) me lo dicen, miren que aunque lo lea cien veces se me pasan los errores.


End file.
